Adriana Scarletta Torvald
Adriana Scarletta Torvald is the Fairy of First Snow and Flurries. She hails from the realm of Gracidea and is the oldest known sister of Aliana. Personality and Background Having assumed the position of queen-in-training from a young age- around 15 or 16, shortly after Aurora's disappearance- Adriana has been groomed for years to take over. Her manners are impeccable and she has all the qualities necessary for the leader of a realm. On the surface, she is the kind and benevolent ruler the realm needs. Behind closed doors, however, she is quiet, cold, and somewhat depressed. She spends little time with her three youngest sisters, although in Annabeth and Annabelle's case this is due to their nomad lifestyle. As Aria is the next in line after her, and Arisette is the family negotiator, Adriana has kept them close for most of her training. Although she has little use for most people, she is not uncaring and she does want what's best for her sisters; she tries to show this by allowing them to lead their own lives, something she has not been allowed to do since her teen years. She is very well versed in the judicial system of her realm, and serves as the supreme judge that decides punishment in criminal cases. With Arisette's help, she also handles allies and treaties with other realms. Even though she knows her duty is to become queen, a duty that has been impressed upon her for years, she longs to know a life that is not surrounded by the rules and dictates of a monarch or an heir. She was not allowed to marry for love; her husband was chosen by Arisette as a perfect political match. Admittedly, Arisette knows Adriana better than anyone else and kept her sister's wants at heart and she wouldn't have chosen the man she did without knowing he would treat Adriana well. Because she was required to return home and begin monarchy training at sixteen, she has only earned her Enchantix and did so by rescuing a group of young children from a blizzard upon her return from Alfea. Story Season 1 Adriana is present to help escort her younger sister to school; she is the only one who appears sad to see her go. Since she is not a queen yet, she lingers a while at Alfea to say hello to her old teachers. Later is remarked by Venetia that she has all the refinements of a true queen and lady; but she seems very sad. Season 2 As the heir apparent, Adriana conducts the ceremony, and is the one who orders Aliana captured, remembering with much pain the chaos it caused when Aurora ran. She later apologizes and explains to Ali why she gave the order, and helps release her in the dead of night. When the guards and her parents find Ali gone, she takes the heat for letting her go and refuses to send guards after her. Season 3 News of Aurora in the mountains reaches Adriana halfway through the school year, and she is the first to go confront her older sister; she is defeated, with Amethyst running for help. She gives up the last dredges of her power to Ali so she might defeat Aurora and save them all. After Aurora's defeat, she takes her back to the castle and promises the younger sisters she will see to Aurora's care. Season 4 Adriana is not seen during Ali's time on Earth, but she is mentioned by Aurora in her comm to her younger sister in Gardenia. It is revealed she is doing well as queen with her new husband, and that a baby is expected within the year. Season 5 Wanting to introduce her new niece to Ali, Adriana travels to Alfea with her husband and daughter Alexis. She is met with much celebration and she spends the weekend with her youngest sister. Both Christophe and Adriana are seen later at the ball. Season 6 Epilogue Appearance Adriana is a medium height, platinum blonde young woman with violet-blue eyes and fair skin. Civilian Graduate Winx Enchantix AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_Civilian_Graduate.png AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_Civilian_Queen.png AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_Enchantix.png AdrianaScarlettaTorvald_FairyDust.png Powers and Abilities Adriana's powers revolve around purity and noveau work. All of her spells are a blinding white, and she relies most on this strategic approach. Spells Enchantix *Purity of Heart *First Flakes *Power of the Seven (incomplete convergence with her sisters) Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Roxy13 Category:Gracidea Residents Category:Minor Characters (GoD6A) Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Family Torvald